The present invention relates to spray bottles and more particularly to a spray bottle of novel structure that enables the spraying of a controlled volume of liquid.
More conventional spray bottles of the squeeze type generally do not provide any measured control of the spray volume so as to be unsuitable for precise applications or where metered dosages are required, such as in artwork or medicinal usages. Other types of spray bottles having finger operated pumps do provide predetermined spray volumes but are generally non adjustable. Moreover, as the spraying nozzle is usually positioned near the finger actuator of the pump, the spray is usually directed at a right angle with respect to the bottle assembly. This can become problematical as than a sprayed area in a more exacting application may be obscured from view by a user's own hands.
Whereas, the spray bottle of the present invention can administer controlled spray volumes from a squeeze type bottle so as to eliminate the possibility of interference from a user's hands with the spraying operation. Further a user would have the ability to select a given volume of fluid within the bottle for spraying prior to each operation.